


Tales from the Scratch paper bin

by YoukoRayah



Category: Captain America, Castlevania (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), Naruto, Ranma 1/2, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Comicverse), YuYu Hakusho
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Trigger warning: Accidental near drowning, mentions of Off-screen Character Death, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very own drabble dump.  Each part will, unless noted, be a stand alone bit, and have a brief summery at the start of each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unless otherwise noted I do not own any of the characters depicted in this or any other work I have written. I am also not making any money from this.

Summery: Inspired by watching The Avengers, then seeing the second Rise of the Guardians trailer on youtube.

Untitled plot bunny

 

My name is Jack Frost. And I’ve been around a long time.

The boy I had just pulled out of the half frozen pond shivered in my arms. He needed to get warm, and fast. But I had no warmth to give. What to do, what to do. My free hand slid into the pocket of my shirt, fingering the bit of magic I kept there. “North is going to kill me,” I muttered drawing it out. There really wasn’t a choice though. We were miles away from shelter, the kid was soaked through, and my way of moving fast would either kill him or make him terribly sick in his soaked state.

With a flick of my wrist the magic hit the ground and spun into a portal. “Come on kid. Let’s get you warmed up and dry, yeah?”

“m’ name’s clint. N’ kid,” came the indistinct mumble from the shivering form and I smiled. 

“Okay, Clint it is then. My name is Jack.” 

We stepped through the portal into warmth and light of Santa’s home in the North Pole. I could see North, or as he was called now, Santa, standing off to the side watching me as I ushered the shivering kid through. 

“I know, I’m sorry. But he needs to get warm fast and, well…” I trailed off with a cringe, but Santa waved the apology off. 

“It is okay Jack. You did the right thing. Come, we will get your little friend warm clothes and a hot drink, yes?” The big man took a warm fuzzy cloth from one of the elves and wrapped it around Clint before showing us a place the boy could strip out of his rapidly thawing clothes and dry off. “I will have the elves clean and dry these. In mean time, you can ware this,” the older Guardian said as one of the Yetis handed the boy a soft bundle. “Jack can show you to Kitchen for hot coco and cookies. When you are warm and rested, we will take you home.”

And that was how I met one of the very few humans who can see me. How I made a friend for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good example of why the bad guys need to do better research before they kidnap some "defenseless" civilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another bit of crack from my messed up brain. Some of these may or may not be fleshed out into actual fics later.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader, and would like one. any takers?

Untitled Yusuke vs Hydra fic

 

All Yusuke had wanted had been a nice dinner with his boyfriend. 

He had hooked up with Steve a couple of months ago when he had bumped into the man, accidentally causing the American to spill his coffee. An offer to buy him a new one had led to the two talking for an hour in the little out of the way café and then to lunch plans. Lunch became movies, became dinner, became nights out on the town. For the first time since his Keiko had died in a stupid accident that had nothing to do with demons, spirits, or other weird supernatural events, Yusuke Urameshi had felt like laughing, smiling, had felt Human again.

He had been on his way from his little apartment in Brooklyn to the diner he was going to meet Steve at when strange men, armed with guns had swarmed out of the wood-works to take him hostage. Could he have fought his way free? Yes. Could he have done it without endangering every man, woman, and child in a five block radius? Probably not. So he had allowed himself to be taken and drugged. 

The drugs had obviously been meant for someone human, and not for someone who… wasn’t anymore. Not one to throw away an advantage, Yusuke played dead, so to speak, and allowed himself to be manhandled onto some type of aircraft, and later into a base of some kind. Time passed, and a few days later the men guarding him drug him before their leader. As he took in his surroundings, Yusuke felt his eye twitch slightly. This had to be someone’s bad idea of a joke. No really. There were about a dozen humans, ten D-Class demons, one C-Class, and some freaky guy with a red skull for a face.

“So you are the one who led Captain America into a degenerate relationship? I wonder how he will feel when his little toy dies before his eyes?”

Yusuke looked at the… Man? Demon? Mutant? In front of him. “You… kidnapped me. To use me as bait. For my boyfriend? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Silence!” The red-skulled man struck Yusuke across the face. “You shall die by the fangs and claws of these demons. Captain Rogers will be broken by your agonized death.” Turning away, the man ordered, “Get him to his feet then leave us.”

Once the black clad men had pulled Yusuke to his feet they left him, standing on an upraised dais with his wrists shackled together. The demons facing him were smirking, looking forward to the feast of human flesh. Boy, were they in for a surprise. And to Yusuke’s surprise, one of the D-Class demons was looking a bit nervous. Huh. Could he recognize Yusuke? He was keeping his spirit energy pushed low. At most he should read as an E-Class. Nothing for them to be worried about. Yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke could see the camera pointed at the unfolding drama, red light on to show that it was recording. Yusuke sighed. This was going to get him into so much trouble, he just knew it.

“You may begin your feast.”

At those words, the demons started forward. And Yusuke just shook his head. 

The lead demon, a D-class that looked to be part lizard leaped into the air, claws extended in preparation to rend the young man’s flesh. Yusuke decided enough was enough, and lashed out with one hand, snapping the chain between the cuffs holding his wrists together. The demon tumbled through the air, hitting the floor with a wet, meaty smack, leaving a trail of purplish blood smeared in its wake as it came to a stop. The remaining demons froze.

“Ten, well nine now, D-Class Demons and a single C-Class demon against me,” Yusuke drawled as he pulled the steel cuffs free from his wrists. The monstrously red sculled man looked on an shock and horror as the youth crushed the metal into a single lump, letting it fall to the floor with a soft ting. “You have absolutely no idea who I am, do you? Cause I can tell you this? Is just insulting.”

“Then just who are you human?” the C-Class demon demanded.

“Oh I’m sorry,” he drawled not sounding sorry in the least. “I didn’t introduce myself, did I? Well we can’t have that. I’m Yusuke Urameshi. Former Spirit Detective, Demon Hunter, Koenma’s personal Champion, Slayer of the Demon Godking Yakumo, and Raizen’s named Heir.”

The demons froze as terror began to take hold. A whisper of Mazoku rippling through their ranks. The fool Schmidt had set them against a Mazoku? And an S-Class at that? They were dead. They were all dead.

“Now I know I haven’t had a lot of time to keep up with politics in the Demon World in the last few years, but I do recall King Enki saying that his first law was No trouble in the Human Realm.” Yusuke watched as the demons started to shift nervously. “If I were you, I’d start running now,” he deadpanned as he called forth his massive reserves of both spiritual and demonic power, making the ground around him shudder and crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets add a bit of chaos to the world of Avengers. Unrelated to all other works in this collection, but I plan to expand this one eventually. Mostly an intro to how it all starts.
> 
> The Wild Horse meets the Iron Man.

Untitled Ranma ½ Iron Man crossover

It all started with a random comment made by Nabiki or all people. “How someone like Genma could have a son like Ranma I’ll never know.”

Those words were what planted a small seed of doubt in the pigtailed youth’s head. It niggled at him every now and then, until it exploded to the forefront after his battle with Saffron. When he found out the cost of having saved Akane was any and all chance at being a man again. The destruction of the surrounding area and the flooding of the valley had angered the spirits locked away in the cursed pools, and in retaliation they had done the one thing Ranma could not shrug off. They had destroyed his original Male form.

Ranma would be a girl for the rest of her life. There would be no chance of reprieve as no other shape change magic would affect him now.

When word of that got out, Soun and Genma had tried their usual brow beating methods, and Nodoka had shown up with the contract and the family katana. Ranma quite simply lost it.

“I do the right thing, I save Akane’s life and you expect me to just happily kill myself because I can’t be your little whore and give you dozens of grandkids?! Hell no! And with the way you go on and on, I’m seriously starting to doubt weather you and that fat piece of trash are actually my parents!”

He had just been blowing off steam with the last bit of his rant, but the way Genma stiffened and Nodoka twitched made his eyes narrow. 

One set of DNA tests later and it was confirmed. Nodoka was his mother, but Genma was NOT his father. Genetic markers indicated that his father was probably Caucasian, European or American. She claimed to not know his name. Ranma didn’t care. It was the out he had desperately been looking for. Genma wasn’t his father, never had been, had KNOWN that, and had hulled off and engaged Ranma to half a dozen girls, that he knew about, and left him holding the bag.

Ranma wasn’t his son, so none of those engagements were valid. Add to that the fact of Ranma was female for good and he was off the hook. 

She had left Japan after that, bartered passage to China, and then traveled to Tibet, India, and into Europe. Some finagling and falsified documents got her to the states. That had been a year ago.

She had gotten work and a dish washer here, and cook there, as waitress and a janitor. None of the jobs ever lasted long due to the lack of documents, and education. More often than not she would find herself a pit fight to get the money she needed to survive. After the first few disasters, she had learned to take enough damage so people didn’t get suspicious, but not enough to hinder her in the coming days.

Then it happened. She had been walking along a stretch of road when a sleek sports car breezed past. She had just enough time to admire it before a pickup truck ran a stop sign and plowed into the driver’s side of the car.

“Hell,” she hissed as she sprinted forward to the car. The car’s driver was unconscious, and bleeding from a bruised cut on his forehead. The truck driver was slumped over in his seat. A check for a pulse showed him to be dead. Heart attack? Stroke? No way to know. She checked the car’s driver again when she smelt it. Smoke. A quick glance around showed a bad combination of smoke, sparks, and leaking gas. 

Moving quickly Ranma gripped the fender of the truck and shoved, heaving it out of the way. A grab and a twist had the driver’s side door off the car, and she was easing the man from the car, being as careful as she could of any back or neck injuries the man might have received. She then pulled out her pay as you go phone and dialed 911.

The man regained consciousness before the ambulance arrived, and he offered her a job. “No I’m serious! Here, take this card and if you ever need a job, come see me. I’ll find you something.”

And that was how Ranma came to work for Tony Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> add on to Ranma and Tony fic bit
> 
> note: not edited and I have no idea how to spell the name of the "World Serpent" will edit later

Really it was all Reed Richard's fault. Him and his damn portal-teck experiments. Ranma (now named Ran Marie Stark) had told him, Tony had told him, Bruce had told him, and Dr. Strange had told him. Really how hard was it to understand?

Ran was a Chaos Nexus. Weird shit happened around her all the time. If she stayed in one place for longer than six months without leaving for a few weeks to a month to let the accumulated chaos energy that built up in the area dissipate, then things got really fucking bizarre. Really fucking fast. Add in the fact that she was literally cursed to "live in interesting times" meant things that should NOT happen to her, did. Things like Reed's experimental portals locking on to her and sending her to random places/worlds. Every. Fucking. Time. If she was anywhere on the island of Manhattan when they were fired up.

"I swear I will kill that stretchy bastard when we get home." Ran snarled as she and her two companions were led to the Council Chamber to answered to the Hokage, his ad visors, and the various Clan heads.

"And just how will you manage that Lady Nexus?" the more slender of her two companions asked. 

Ran shot him a Look. The one she usually reserved for those she felt were approaching Kuno levels of stupid. "Liquid Nitrogen and a sledge hammer."

Loki blinked. Yes, he reflected. That would do it.

Ever since the god of mischief had tried, and failed, to turn Ran into a chinchilla shortly after their initial meeting, he had been fascinated with her. Especially when he had learned WHY shape changing magics didn't work on her. Jusendeo had been thorough in its punishment. Ranma's birth form had been destroyed, and he (now a she) would never have any other shape save the curse wrought female form he had tried so hard to be rid of. Oddly enough, Loki and Ran had become good friends in the months that followed. And with Ran's status as a God Slayer, she had enough clout in Asguard to get Loki assigned to her as a servant as his punishment. 

SHEILD and Nick Fury had not been happy... at least until they found out about the sheer number of major threats Ran regularly stopped (with a copuis application of violence), headed off in advance (with guile and trickery), or just a lever of chance and luck that left others with massive headaches just trying to figure out HOW the Fuck she had done that?!

Needless to say, Loki was kept very busy and thus out of trouble.

"Now Lady Ran, you should not threaten out valiant allies," came the response from the larger, more solidly muscled of her two friends.

"Thor, this is the seventh time his stupid freaking portals have landed me in the WRONG world. Last time I almost got BURNED AT THE STAKE for being a witch!"

"But you have no talent for magic," Thor said, perplexed.

"Try telling that to that ass Uthar Pendragon. He saw me use the Braking Point to blow out a wall and take out an assassin that was after his kid. In his mind that was magic. I was not amused over that."

Thor winced. He was well versed in how more primitive cultures often believed that the advances abilities and weapons were magic. Explaining it to them never worked.

Walking through the final door, the three came face to face with the leader of Konohakura and the Elders of the Village.

 

*************************************************

 

Invasion during the Chunin Exams.

 

"Okay, Thor take the Sna-"

"I will deal with the serpents," Loki interrupted.

"Why?"

"They are Jormungundar's begat."

"Jormun... Your son? the World Serpent?"

"Yes."

"Right. Loki takes care of the Snakes, Thor give the nin a hand driving back the invaders. I'll go save the Hokage."

"What of yon great beast?" Thor asked, indicating the Sand monster that had appeared outside of the village.

"Don't worry. Naruto has that one."

*************************************************

Ran looked at the cube shaped force field keeping the Anbu from helping their leader. "Oh for the love of-"

She struck the ground with the Breaking point causing the roof to crumble under the Sound nin who were acting as anchor points. They fell through the holes with startled shrieks. Once the barrier was down, she sprinted across the roof, slinging a brace of throwing blades and following it up with a chi blast to distract the snake like man from his target.

"Yo ugly! Why don't you try fighting someone who can actually give you a challenge?"

"Kukukuku. And you thing you can do that, girl?"

"Oh I'm sorry. We haven’t been introduced. I'm Ran Marie Stark. Master of, and heiress to the Grand Master of, the Anything Goes style of Martial Arts, Matriarch of the House of Storms of the Amazon Nation, Named Warrior Sister of the Dragon Prince Herb, and Slayer of the Phoenix God Saffron. I have fought and beaten far, far more powerful and skilled than you Ugly."

"My you do have a high opinion of yourself."

"Meh, when you pall around with a God of Storms, and a God of Trickery you either get good or go home. By the way, your snake summons? probably not going to answer you anymore. Seems they're all descendants of Jormungundar, one of Loki's sons. I don't see them going against the World Serpent’s dad for the likes of you."

The smirk that she tacked on to that statement said it all. It said 'I win, you lose.'


	5. Since when am I the Good Twin?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Reincarnation and changing who is the Good Twin, and who is the "Evil" Twin.

He had lived many lives, and had played many roles. She had once, long ago in that second life, explained that she didn't want the only life her brothers had know to be a life of pain and loss. So she had pulled them along with her into the reincarnation cycle. They were reborn sporadically, but always found each other when they were all alive. He always found his... twin for lack of a better term. They truly were brothers now, even if they were almost never actually blood kin from one life to the next.

Thinking on all of this, Obi-Wan Kanobi couldn't help but wonder, "How did this become my life?"

Master Jinn gave him a disapproving look even as the pirates holding them snapped at him to be silent.

"No serously! How did THIS become my life? And why are you even here?"

Qui-Gon Jinn followed the gaze of his... his Padawan, yes he had accepted that this was to be, and vary nearly gave a start in suprise. There stood a youth that looked to be the very twin of the youth next to him!

"I honistly think she's laughing at us. I ended up on a very different path this time."

"Dayspring? Why do you have a lightsaber?" Obi-wan asked, a note of 'I'm not going to like this am I' in his tone.

"Sith apprentice."

"What?"

"Don't worry Stryfe, he had an unfortunate accident. And I have no intention of doing anything stupid."

"You mean to tell me... That I'm the GOOD twin this time?!"

"Flonqing weird, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan just groaned as the self proclaimed Sith Apprentice slaughtered the pirates and freed them.


	6. Timeless Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan "Cable" Christopher Dayspring Summers and his one time evil twin/clone Stryfe the Chaos Bringer (no he doesn't have any other Real name) have been reborn into the Star Wars universe. But what about the other Grey-Summers kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Syx nagged me *shrug*

When the Universe was birthed, she was born as well. Then, many eons later she found her and they became we, then I. Her brothers came about in not so typical ways. The son of a Clone was cloned himself, then his -admittedly- much younger double from an un-made timeline joined them. Well no one ever accused them of being normal. 

Time passed and they died, as all things must. War, illness, old age, these things happen. But she was forever. She was endless. She was Fire given flesh, life incarnate. She was Phoenix. She was reborn of her own flame and as she was born anew, so were her brothers. Oh not always at the same time. Exile only came back maybe twice a millennium. But Cable and Strife were reborn after every century of death, always near to the same time, though never on the same world. But now, she could feel it. Her brothers would be all together again. And oh! Wasn’t this interesting! Strife was playing the part of the Hero, while Cable was in the role of “villain”. 

She wondered how long it would take the Jedi to relies that the “Sith” wasn’t one, and had no power of the force either. Phoenix giggled to herself as she glided through a nebula cluster. Cable was passing himself off as a Force user very well due to his powers, powers that stayed with them through each turn of the Cosmic Wheel. But Strife now, he was a Force sensitive. And he would be a Jedi. At least he would if his Master would pull his head out of his ass and get with the freaking program.

In the distance she could feel Exile, little Nate Gray. He was re-born on a distant world well outside of the normal range of the Jedi and the Republic. That could be a problem. So she needed to nudge things so Exile was found and taken to the Temple, and make sure Strife’s master gets his act together. Oh this was going to be fun. Those plotting Sith bastards would never know what hit them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok cause i was asked in the comments from the last part:
> 
> X-men crossover with Star Wars. Marvel folks as follows:
> 
> Rachel Summers: daughter of Scott and Jean Summers from a time line that went Badly wrong. She time traveled back to prevent it and missed (i think) landing in a timeline already altered. Second Phoenix (sort of) and is murged with the Phoenix Force (cosmic power lvl.)
> 
> Cable: Son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor (Jean's clone) Grew up in a post Apocalyptic (hah) world. Much time travel involved.
> 
> Stryfe: Cable's clone, crazy as hell, but getting better after many reincarnations and not being used as a meat suit by megalomaniac mass murdering crazies.
> 
> Nate Grey (Exile in my fics): Cables 17 year old counterpart from an alternate time line where Apocalypse took over the world.
> 
> All 4 are ridiculously powerful (Telepathic Telekinetic). Phoenix can obliterate or create solar systems, the boys can all (if nothing is holding them back) rip Mountain Ranges in half down to the planetary mantle.


	7. How to make a Sith's carefully crafted plans at Galactic Domination upchuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Theed goes... a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way related to Chapter 5 and 6! Obi-Wan is Obi-Wan. I just felt like writing something that expresses my feelings on just how Stupid the Council was about Anakin being trained.
> 
> Also, i have only seen Episode 1 a grand total of one time. and that was a while ago, so bare with me for inconsistencies.

Star Wars- Revan trains Anakin.

 

The Force had been insistent for Weeks. Nudging for attention, pushing for action, then later out right Howling for obedience. She knew what this meant, and it wasn't good for her continued retirement and life of obscurity. But needs must. Ignoring the matter would not end well, it never did when things were this urgent. So with a lot of not so good natured bitching, she packed up her ship, the Vode An, and headed for Naboo.

Alone in the cockpit, she tipped her head back against the back of her seat and muttered, "Fuck my life anyway."

She would arrive in a short while, and wrapping the force around her ship, hid it within the force. It would disguise her presence from the living, the droids not being her concern. All she could hope was that she would Not end up fighting yet another Galactic War, the last one had been enough thanks.

****

Obi-Wan stiffened as the doors opened to reveal the form of the red and black faced zebrak Sith, the Force trilling in warning. A feeling of -no/don't- and -wait/see/not your fight- causing him to step back. Qui-Gon gave him a frowning look. 

"Padawan, it will be all right," he tried to reassure his student. "I am here, trust in the Force."

Obi-Wan gave his master a look, he was trusting the Force. It didn't want them to engage the Sith. But why-

A sudden and violent surge in the Force struck the Sith, sending him reeling back further into the corridor behind him, as a tall brunet woman strode between him and his master. Her presence in the Force, shrouded until now, blazing forth as a sudden lit bonfire.

"So this is why the Force was so pushy about my being here. You got a name kid?"

The zebrak had regained his footing and sneered at her. "I am Darth Mual. You will not stand in my way."

The Force radiated her amusement. "Oh that would be adorable if it weren't so annoying. You Sith these days. You think slapping the word Darth in front of a made up name makes you special. That it makes you impressive! Gag me with a hydrospanner. You're just a little fish in a little pond. Time, I think, you meet a Real predator."

She turned to look at them then. "Master Jedi, please see to the Queen's safety. I will deal with the Sith Apprentice."

"He," began Qui-gon.

"Is not the Master, no. I would imagine this is his equivalent of his Knight trials. Isn't that right, young Maul?"

The Sith snarled and attacked, the ferocity and speed not enough to cause the strange woman to falter or lose her smile. "Young people these days. No control, manners, or really any maturity."

She countered and sent the zebrak stumbling back down the hall with a shove of compressed Force energy, almost a visible shock-wave in its intensity. With calm measured steps she followed, all the while radiating an air of amusement and annoyance in equal amount.

****

Later they had felt the presence of the Sith wink out, followed by a surge of darkness. With the Nemodians captured and peace restored, the two now moved to track the darkness they had felt. Had the strange, unknown Jedi failed? 

Before they could leave the chamber though, the great doors opened and in walked the woman from before. Slung over her shoulder was the body of the Sith. With a shrug, she dropped what was obviously a dead body to the floor. "Normally I wouldn't bring this kind of filth in here, bad manners and all, but I imagine that the Jedi Counsel will want to have the remains examined to try to determine who the Master was. Little hope of finding anything, mind you, but they might have a bit of luck, Force willing."

"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked. "You never gave your name before."

She laughed. 

"My name probably wouldn't mean anything to you Master Jedi, but if you feel the need for something to call me, I am Revan." She turned then to the Queen. "Your Majesty, if it is not too much to ask for, is there a place where the Sith's body may be stored?"

"Yes of course Master Jedi. Captain Panaka will see to it immediately."

Panaka did not look happy about this, but quickly moved to have the body removed to cold store. The odd Jedi was right after all. If there was another Sith out there, than any clue as to his/her/it's identity could not be risked lost.

"One last matter, Your Majesty," Revan said with a small head tilt.

"Yes?"

"Check the laws concerning a sovereignty's right to prosecute invaders who also happen to be representatives in the Republic. Unless the laws have drastically changed in the last several decades, or unless the agreements concerning Naboo's admittance into the Republic are non standard, you should have the right to try and sentence those responsible here on Naboo so long as they are in your custody. If nothing else, you could make an argument that the attack was an attempt to usurp the existing Governmental body to annex Naboo into another world’s collective. Which is illegal by Republic law. 

"As they have been apprehended by Nabooian forces, and did not enter the planet legally with outlawed weapons, you do have the grounds to hold and try them on those grounds and use the trials for the illegal transport of armed weapons of war on your world to buy time to gather sufficient evidence for any other charges."

Padme blinked. Weapon smuggling and illegal entry to a world were not charges she had considered. And this Jedi was right. She could try them here on Naboo for that. "Master Revan, I thank you for your words. I believe we shall do just that."

****

Days later, when representatives of the Jedi Council came to take the Sith body back to the Coruscant, Revan watched from the sidelines wrapped in the Force, her presence muted to a background hum. This then, was why she had been directed here by the Force. The child standing with the Jedi Master and his student, and really that boy should have been Knighted by now, practically Blazed in the Force. He was young, maybe 8 or 10 years old, and so very strong. But from what she was sensing from the Council masters present? They weren't going to train the kid. Lovely.

"Decided we are. Trained the boy will not be," the small green being said.

"Master Yoda, please reconsider."

"Final this is. Padawan Kanobi your student still is. Knighted he will not be. Train the boy you will not."

Enough was enough. The sheer level of Stupid she was witnessing was getting to be painful.

"Hey kid."

All those present turned, startled, to look at her, obviously not having sensed her.

"Yeah?" the boy replied. There was such sadness and dejection in his eyes. Such pain. But no anger.

"I will take you on if these kreffing morons won't."

"The Council has spoken on this matter," the taller of the two, a large bald man with dark skin, started.

"I don't give a nerf's twitching ass what the Council has to say on this. I don't answer to the Council, and as the Council has rejected the boy's bid to join the Order, they have no further say in his future. He isn't an initiate, so you lot don't get to send him off with a pat on the head. And as he is a Free Being, he gets to say yes or no to me. So Fuck off."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. You're strong enough that not giving you even basic training isn't an option. And while I haven't had a student in... well a damn long time, I'd be honored if you would accept. Also? There's a Sith Master somewhere out there, and he/she/it is now down a student. It'd be real stupid to leave you hanging as strong as you are."

"Then yes. I will be your student."

The Force practically surged with the rightness of this choice, leaving all of the Jedi present all but staggering in its wake. Revan smiled. This was the start of something. Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all i have for this part. I have the vague idea of Revan's reaction to Anakin being from Tatooine being "Of course you're from that damn place. How many major events and people can be traced back to that hell hole?" 
> 
> along with Revan having many rants about dismantling the Order (as she is the senior most Jedi alive at almost 4,000 years old) and moving it to the outer rim so they STOP PLAYING POLITICS!!! and the only thing stopping her is the fact that if she did that, then she would have to Run things, and no. just no.
> 
>  
> 
> I have Never played KotOR, and what i DO know about the character i used in this is all gained from Fanfiction. Do not bitch about the crack. 
> 
> The name of the ship is a direct nod to Flamethrower's wonderful work Re-Entry, in particular part 15: The Yinchorri Uprising. according to her work, Vode An means "Brothers all" in the Mandalorian language.


	8. Random Castelvania/Star Wars crossover idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plot bunny Not!fic that will probably never be expanded

On the edge of Republic space is a small planet with a strong feel of darkness that is just barely held in check by family lines of blazing light. those families have Never allowed the Jedi to take any of their own until one day a Seer in the most prominent clan has a vision. The next boy-child born to her clan? Must be sent to the Jedi.

so… Benjamin Trevor Belmont as the next born son of the House of Belmont? he was allowed to be taken by the Jedi for training 

But!

there were conditions. 

conditions that the Troll promptly ignored.

1 He was to be taught the language of his home world of Wallachia (i got the spelling from the wiki and that does not look right).

2 If he wasn’t chosen as a Padawan, he was to be sent Home.

3 and if he Was chosen, when he reached 16 years old he was to be sent home for 1 year of training with his Belmont kin.

so time passes, and when Obi-Wan was 17 the current heir of the Belmont clan comes looking for her cousin. He’s overdue, and a Belmont cannot go without training for the love of God, that’s a disaster Waiting to happen! You think a Sith Lord or a Fallen Jedi/Dark Sider is bad? try the kind of Soul Devouring creatures of the Greater Dark that Belmonts -draw like catnip- once they hit 18!

so Obi-Wan gets training and learns about his clan heritage and Duty despite the Troll and his fuckery.

skip forward to the Clone Wars and ho-shit

there’s been an attack on a small back-water world. The royal family was targeted by an assassin. Her Majesty the Queen was gravely injured. The King and a small number of the finest warriors of their world have come to Coriscent to demand justice.

Everyone thinks the warriors are there to protect the King. 

Obi-Wan tells the jedi council “no, they are here to keep the blood shed to a minimum.” which the council Still Misinterprets.

Vlad Dracul Tepes, King of Wallachia, Lord of all Vampyre, has come to kill the bastard sith who sent the attack on his home and family to clear the way to steel what he (Sidious) believes to be sith relics and artifacts.

Vlad? Kills Palps. Messaly, violently, and aaaaaall over the place.

Sofia Belmont makes sure that the evidence of Palps actions (including a Holo Recording of him Giving Dooku Orders to attack Wallachia) is reveled to all the galaxy.

and because Ben was trained by the heir to the greatest bloodline of hunters of evil in the galaxy, he was able to keep Anakin from falling by keeping the evil bastard from perving on his kid.


End file.
